


Mirror of Desire

by xhbsx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Caterpillar - Freeform, M/M, aaravos likes bugs, humans are weak, this was supposed to be a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhbsx/pseuds/xhbsx
Summary: Aaravos' flow of thought as he watches Viren watch him.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Mirror of Desire

_It’s easy really,_

_Humans are so simple_

_They all desire something_

_Selfish. Even the selfless ones_

_All want something._

_So what’s the harm_

_If I ask for something in return._

_I grant them their wishes_

_And they grant mine._

_Give and take,_

_A circle that goes around and around_

_And all I want right now is to be free of this prison_. Aaravos stood in front of the bookshelf pretending to take interest in the old worn book spines in front of him. Books he’d all read before. Numerous uncountable times. He wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed but the sun out the long window rose and fell, and he’d kept count. But the prison was unlike the human dungeons or even the cells in the elven lands. Was the rise and fall of the sun in his prison the same as the sun back… _home?_ Or was it an illusion? Moonshadow mages were the last type of elves he trusted since, "the only thing you can know is the appearance of something, never it’s reality." Which albeit was true, to hear it from their self-righteous mouth made the fire in his heart burn darker. 

The only thing that flared darker still was the desire in the dark mage’s heart, that mage that watched him night and day. The muscles at the corner of Aavaros’ lips twitched as he restrained the smirk. The mage’s stare was so intense, and he believed the mirror was truly a one-way window. How absolutely stupid, and _human_ to think they knew the way magic worked, to believe only what they saw. 

What made this one any less different. 

_He desires something_

_And I’ll give it to him_

_Tenfold. To gain his trust_

_He wants an army_

_I’ll give him the crown_

_He wishes to save the human lands_

_And I’ll give him Xadia_

_He wants power_

_And I have magic to spare._

_Ah, I know_. Aaravos turned around and began to walk out the door, not before making a quick stop in the mirror. He pretended to adjust the clasp on his cloak while getting a good look at mage’s face. He was quite old, not unattractive but the years had not been kind to him, the wrinkles evident between the human’s eyes and across his forehead. Humans lived such short lives, so fragile and breakable. Like a bug. _I could step on him_. 

But he couldn’t. Not as long as he was stuck. But this human, this insignificant insect, his eyes were far younger than his face, like a child with a toy to play and use until he got tired. But with passion like sun fire, he would not get tired. No, these eyes were ambitious, one goal after the other, one step and then another. This human needed him. 

_Ziard_. His eyes were like Ziard’s. Compassion burned behind ambition. And behind that, chaos. He would burn everything in his path for the goal he so desired. Anything as small as an adoraburr-- _what a stupid name_ \-- or as large as an Archdragon, nothing would stifle him. _And that’s just what I need_. Any longer looking into the mirror would give away his disguise so without another glance at the Dark Mage he turned and walk away. 

_He’ll chase and he’ll chase_

_This fate he believes is his_

_But the goal he desires_

_Is so much bigger than him_

_Or his army_

_Or the army of any human land_

_Like a bug wanting to be a butterfly_

_The debt he’ll have to pay_

_For my aid, will be worth_

_Every second spent in this mirror._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was just supposed to be the poem at the beginning, but then I kept writing and it became a little fic. Viravos is a weird ship and while this wasn't romantic, their relationship is fun to write, because who knows what Aaravos is thinking, and Viren is a little bug caught in Aaravos' web. (Okay that sounds like a kinda fun inspo to write a drabble based off of)


End file.
